basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Lord
= Origin = And the beginning came, and the omniverse was an infinite void. So to hold the new creation together, the Ancient One established the powers, and first of all time, second of all power, third of all space, fourth of all matter, and finally motion. And so Ostiran raised from the depths of the universes and it was established. The Ancient One was exceedingly pleased with his new creation, but there were none to monitor it. So the Ancient One created, in order, the Lords of the powers to keep balance over the omniverse. ''And first of all was Enuch. = Overview = The Time Lord was the first Lord to be created, and in turn is believed to have the most control over the universe, as, in the words of Ethian Eltii, he is "the chair that everything sits on", basically meaning that he holds the universe together. Enuch has complete control over anything and everything bound by time, and thus also has complete control over eternity. This means that the things he can do are almost limitless. Enuch was created fully immortal and fully knowledgeable about all events, both past, present, and future. It has been said that if he were ever to reveal his knowledge and power to the universe that it would collapse and become nonexistent. While he is a being of great power, Enuch willingly restricts himself in that he does not regularly interfere in the business of mortals. On occasion he will appear with advice or with a helping hand, but only if the mortals meet his set requirements, which no one but him truly knows. While he sometimes has engaged in battle, he usually chooses not to, as he has no real need to defend himself. It was recorded by a scholar that claimed to have seen Enuch that he simply sent glowing minions and objects of great power to do battle for him. Although he controls time, the Time Lord exists outside of said dimension. While he appears humanoid, his true shape is unknown and unfathomable to mortals according to ancient scriptures. When he appears, he shows himself as an old man with a great white beard and a large staff. He wears a gray headdress and robes and in the middle of his chest and headdress are a clock that has no hands and symbols that no one can read. Enuch often sounds senile when he speaks, but many of his words are symbolic references to scriptures or to events long ago that few know about. Rarely does he reveal the future. = Family = It is also written in the Zerahtara that Enuch, after observing mortals and their families, found an orphan child and took her from the universe. He made her immortal and raised her until the age of fourteen. Although saddened, he set her back in the mortal world and changed history so that she would blend. He wiped all her memory of her previous life and made it so that she could age once again, but he let her keep her immortality. The Lords of the powers have also been referred to as brethren in the Duaess scriptures. Category:Deities